Sirius: A Moment to Define a Lifetime
by pottermommy1118
Summary: An End of An Era Story. Follows the leagacy storyline. One shot 2/3. The moment Sirius Black walked up onto the smoldering property of the Potter's and the choice the changed his world.


**_Ok first off can I say I am so so so so sorry. To all of the readers and reviews that I have and that were following this story. _**

**_I have gotten about 1/4 of the way through writing what was intended to be the first part of it and I just know that I will not be able to finish it. Not in any good ammount of time that is. _**

**_I know there is no excuse for leading you all on like that but with the new baby, and a 7 year old, and a hubby adn going back to work, there is no way I can finish it. I don't have enough spare time and I hate not being able to update it. I am so so so so sorry._**

**_I took the first two chapters and led them into a one shot, b/c I had always wanted to write Sirius finding the house so I changed it up a bit and fixed it to stand alone. Once again I am so sorry but I am going to keep posting one shots about Harry and Sirius and Remus from time to time. _**

**_I may even run back to play with Lily and James and post some one shots with them as well._**

**_Thank you for reading and the reviews that I have already gotten. _**

**UPDATE: This has actually been picked back up into the original story it was supposed to be.**

**It is titled A Godfather's Gift and is over half finished.**

** Sirius Black: A moment to define a lifetime. **

The sight in front of him was so overwhelming. He coughed and wiped the tears streaming down his face. He wasn't sure if they were from smoke or despair.

He could barely see the house that stood before him. The home that had held so much love only moments before.

It still stood. In fact most of it appeared undamaged at all, all but where he knew the stairway to be and though his stomach sickened at the thought, Harry's room. The precious, perfect, peaceful nursery of Lily's creation.

There was no way they were alive, he knew that. But he couldn't leave them in there. And it was missing. There was no dark mark above the house. Why hadn't it been marked? This of all the devastation was surely the most important.

Stepping through the door that was hanging idly on its hinges it took him only seconds to see him. James was laid on his back sprawled half way across the stairs. Obviously trying to block the way up.

Dropping to his knees Sirius let out a howl of grief. So loud he made his own ears ring. This was his brother. This was his friend. This was his life. This was his end. How could he go on without his other half? He had lost so so much. He couldn't go on.

As he continued to scream his sorrow changed to fierce anger. He would kill him with his own two hands. Peter Pettigrew would not get away with this. He would hurt him; he would hurt him for everything he had caused. James was gone. Lily was gone. Harry was gone.

At the thought of Harry he noticed that the now familiar ringing had taken on the sound of his godson's whimpers and cries. He could still hear him, as if the house was being haunted by the boys last fearful moments.

Why was his mind torturing him like this? Was it not bad enough to be standing in the wake of the death and destruction that was all that was important to him? Did he have to imagine the fear and pain induced cries of the child that might as well have been his own? Where was the justice in that? And without speaking he knew that the justice lay in the fact that this was his entire fault. It was his idea. He thought of the plan. He might as well have AK'ed James himself.

He stood knowing that he had to move on; he had to get them all out of the house. Relinquishing his magic, he chose to carry James out by hand. It was after all the last thing he could do for him; the last time he would feel him in his embrace. He lifted him, chest to chest and half carried half drug him out the door. He was still warm, no his body was still warm, this was no longer James, this was the shell that once held him. Even though the shell was still warm to the touch the warmth of life was missing, the glimmer of joy and spirit was missing from the open eyes.

After laying him down on the pavement he continued back into the house and followed the stairs up to Harry's room. His feet went without being told, the path was so familiar. He knew that there was no place else that he would find Lily. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would have died trying to save her son.

As he followed his feet the ghost cries of his dead godson got louder and louder.

"Mummmmuuuummmmuuummm " followed by shrieks of pain and fear.

It was then that Sirius stopped to stare at the floor in shock. The body, of Voldemort limp and lifeless lay there. He was just feet from the cracked and broken crib that he knew held his Godson. He couldn't bear to look in there; he couldn't bear to step a foot closer to the body of their nemesis. Relief of his death had not even occurred to him as he knelt down to Lily's lifeless form that lay sprawled at his feet.

Touching her hair and pushing it off of her cheeks his grief finally gave way to sobs. He was drowning in his sorrow and pain when a new cry broke through his haze.

A series of screams followed by an undeniable

"SiiiiwwwiiiiiSiiiiwwwiiii" it was nearly swallowed in the wailing.

Fighting back the fear of what he was about to see, Sirius stood and stepped around the form of Voldemort, as he stepped closer to the cot his heart fell into his stomach, he thought he had seen the baby move.

He stepped closer and began to move the rubble out of the crib and as he did the cries got louder, not wanting to hope, fearing to believe what was obviously true. As he pulled the last of the debris away he looked down into the tear filled, fear stricken, blood smeared face of the most perfect child in his world.

When Harry saw him his little lip trembled and he began to scream loudly flailing his arms to be lifted up. Placing his hands under the squirming child he lifted him into his arms and held him close. He sat in the middle of the floor cradling the scared little boy and wiping the tear mixed blood from his cheeks.

He used his wand to clean his face so he could see the lightning bolt scar that now marred his forehead.

"Oh my baby, shhhhhhhh, Harry, I'm here, shhhh baby boy." He cooed through his tears into the baby's ear.

He stood and taking his wand levitated Lily from the house in front of him, knowing that she would not begrudge him using his wand, she wouldn't have wanted her son left alone for another second, and he refused to leave her there.

As he stepped away from the curb and turned to look at the house he felt a large hand on his shoulder.

"Lo' Sirius, Can' believe it, Lily N James. Ar' ya gonna b aright' Sirius?" The huge form of Hagrid said.

Sirius nodded solemnly.

"Hagrid, what are you doing here?" he said gruffly.

"Oh, yeah, Dumbledore, he he sent me to get Harry. He said to bring him to him and no one else. He is takin him to a home."

"Like hell he is, this is my Godson damn it, he is coming with me." Sirius roared.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but Dumbledore said…A safe place." Hagrid repeated quietly.

Dozens of thoughts flew through Sirius' mind. At the forefront was the thought of revenge. He could give Harry to Hagrid, and then go after Pettigrew. Someone had to bring him to justice after all. He was the only one who knew of the switch, he could go get him, and then go back to Harry. Yes that is what he would do. He wouldn't return to Harry until his parents killer was dead himself.

He reached out the baby to Hagrid and then Harry began to cry. His little legs flailed and his arms flapped as he worked himself into a panic. It was then that the street lamps began to dim and the nearest glass globe exploded with the little wizard's accidental magic. Sirius pulled him back into his chest and the baby calmed instantly. He knew that Harry only wanted to feel safe and that right now he was the only safe place left.

He knew that he needed to go after that rat, but looking into the tear filled terror stricken eyes of his godson, in that moment, no one mattered more. But he killed Lily and James...He was the reason they were dead. He was the reason that this perfect little boy would grow up without parents. He had to avenge ihs bestfriend, his brother. He had to stand up for Harry.

He handed the baby over the the overly large man in front of him.

"Hagrid, there are very few people that I trust the way I trust you. Please keep him safe. Take my bike. It will be safer for Harry, I don't need it right now. Make sure he is safe Hagrid, for me...For James...For Lily."

And he spun into the darkness, unknowing that he was not to return from it for another 12 years.


End file.
